1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to air guns and more particularly to an air pistol having a pressure stabilization arrangement for ensuring a reliable, safe pressurized air path.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, an air pistol fires projectiles by means of compressed air or other gas, or compressed CO2 all stored in a detachable, disposable cylinder (i.e., being not refillable). Such cylinders are intended for single use. And in turn, the use of disposable products had led to a marked increase in trash.
Thus, the need for improvement exists.